


Une Alliance de Circonstance

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Albus Dumbledore a besoin de l'aide de Lucius Malfoy pour s'embarquer dans une folle aventure. Mais de péripéties en déceptions, peut-être que certains détails peuvent nous en apprendre plus que ce que l'on pense.Réponse aux défis de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons





	Une Alliance de Circonstance

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est proposé à la suite d'un défi posté sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Il s'agit d'un pairing Lucius Malfoy / Albus Dumbledore. Le défis stipulait que le texte ne devait pas faire plus de 6000 mots et actuellement il en fait 6004 en comptant mes ".oOo." (hein ? quoi ? la mauvaise foi ? Non, je connais pas.). Bref, je devais y caser : Londres, Setter Irlandais et Froseti, un dieu de la mythologie nordique que vous allez quelque peu découvrir entre ces lignes.

Bon courage.

* * *

Une Alliance de Circonstance

« Vous êtes venu finalement ? »

La porte claqua. Un homme était entré dans la pièce. Comme toujours, il portait un grand manteau noir, bien cintré et parfaitement ajusté. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules d'un même mouvement, pas même un seul de ses cheveux semblait déplacé…

« Pourquoi organiser un rendez-vous dans cette sordide chambre du Chaudron Baveur ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de rester en terrain neutre, et quoi de mieux que meilleur pub sorcier de Londres ? »

Dumbledore désigna le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demie-heure qu'il était assis devant la cheminée, à siroter du thé et à grignoter des biscuits au citron en attendant que son invité se présente à cette entrevue. Il observa Lord Malfoy poser sa cane contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil décrépi avant de s'asseoir avec majesté en faisant voler les pans de son manteau. Bof, il n'était pas impressionné, lui aussi pouvait jeter un sort de volitis à ses vêtements. Il lui avait semblé que Severus en abusait un peu avec ses capes noires… En même temps, il le comprenait, ces affreuses frusques qu'il s'entêtait à porter étaient hideuses…

« Humhum… Vous avez demandé à me voir pour quelque chose de précis ou juste pour prendre le thé ?

-Non, Lucius. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Si le grand Lord Malfoy était perturbé, il réussit superbement à n'en rien laisser paraitre.

« À quel propos ? Je pensais que vous refusiez toutes les propositions venant d'un Malfoy ?

-Cela vaut pour le conseil d'administration de Poudlard, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais une question à vous poser. Que pensez-vous de notre bibliothèque ? »

Là, il avait réussi. Le blond n'en menait pas large…

« La bibliothèque… ?

-Oui, Poudlard est bien fourni en livres anciens sur la magie et recèle des savoirs perdus… Pensez-vous cependant qu'il soit possible que certaines sections soient sous-documentées ? La section magie noire mise à part, bien sûr… Peut-être la question vous parait saugrenue face à l'immensité de la collection que vous possédez vous-même.

-Je ne vois pas trop où vous voulez en venir, mais je vous rappelle qu'Abraxas, mon défunt père, a fait de nombreux dons à votre bibliothèque ainsi qu'un legs important de manuscrits sur la magie ancienne. Je pense que si vous ne trouvez pas quelque chose à Poudlard, vous ne le trouverez ni dans la bibliothèque d'un Malfoy, ni dans la bibliothèque d'un Black. »

Albus prit son temps pour ménager son effet, il sirota son thé, reposa sa tasse…

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Dumbledore, je n'ai pas toute la journée, bon sang !

-Vous vous moquez de moi, mon cher Lucius. Vous savez très bien que c'est moi qui aie influencé la commission pour vous empêcher de faire partie du conseil d'administration et que vous avez annulé tout ce que vous aviez de prévu aujourd'hui dans l'espoir de me convaincre. »

Le Lord se renfrogna.

« J'ai effectué quelques recherches sur un artefact magique très ancien et il se trouve que ni Poudlard ni le legs de votre père ne me permettent de continuer mes recherches. J'aurais donc besoin de votre aide pour pouvoir obtenir du Directeur de l'Institut Durmstrang l'autorisation de faire des recherches dans les fonds documentaires qu'il possède.

-Est-ce que vous m'accusez d'être complice de Karkaroff ?

-Non… du moins pas directement. Cependant, on ne peut nier que vous partagez des passions communes et qu'il sera plus enclin à vous faire confiance, qu'à moi. »

Le blond sembla réfléchir pendant un instant.

« Est-ce que vous pensez sincèrement pourvoir vous offrir mes services dans cette affaire… diplomatique ?

-Je pense sincèrement que oui, Lucius, il y a bien quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous être agréable ?

-Bien sûr, cessez d'influencer le conseil pour qu'il refuse ma nomination. »

Dumbledore laissa tomber son troisième sucre dans sa tasse, et le bruit de sa chute résonna dans la pièce devenu mortellement silencieuse. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir cela venir ? Il reposa sa tasse.

« Soit. Je vous laisse ces documents pour vous aiguiller dans vos recherches. »

.oOo.

_« Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir me rejoindre pour le thé mercredi après-midi au manoir._

_Lord Malfoy »_

.oOo.

Lucius Malfoy était confortablement installé dans le grand fauteuil du salon, ses pieds reposaient non loin de la cheminée et il se délectait à la fois de la chaleur qui l'environnait et des bruits qui lui parvenaient. Il faisait un temps de chien à trois têtes dehors et non seulement Lucius aimait beaucoup les bruissements de la pluie, mais il aimait encore plus le son que faisait la grande porte d'entrée en se claquant… Il savoura les étranges bruits d'eau qui lui parvenaient du Hall… _sprouich sproch sprouch_ … Son invité entra enfin dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. J'espère que Dobby ne vous a pas trop fait attendre devant le portail ? »

Il eut pour seule réponse un grognement entrecoupé de « une demie heure », « foutue allée de 3 kilomètres de long » et « qui a eu l'idée de placer un charme anti sort parapluie ? ».

« Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé ? »

Lucius s'amusa de voir le vieil homme trempé jusqu'au os s'étendre sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face avec béatitude.

« Je vous rassure, je ne vous ai pas fait venir seulement pour ça et vous faire tremper. J'ai terminé de lire vos notes et je les trouve passionnantes. Je serais ravie de vous apporter une aide plus ample. »

Le vieil homme le regarda un moment… Il semblait douter de son apparente honnêteté.

« Si j'ai bien compris, l'artefact que vous recherchez est lié aux légendes entourant le Dieu nordique Forseti… »

Son élocution fut stoppée nette par l'arrivée tonitruante de Smirbouff, le Setter Irlandais de son fils. Le chien, surexcité, rentra dans la pièce en dérapant sur le parquet et en manquant de se manger le piano qui était abandonné dans un coin. Dumbledore fixa l'animal avec un regard étrangement pétillant et Lucius le vit avec étonnement venir demander des caresses au vieil homme.

« HUM ! Je disais donc…

-Oh mais oui, c'est un beau toutou ça…

-Donc que l'artefact est lié au dieu de la justice et de la réconciliation et…

-Tu aimes ça quand on te gratouille sous le ventre hein ? T'es un bon pépère hein ?

-ALBUS ! »

Lucius reçut un regard égaré de la part des interpellés, le chien ne comprenant pas pourquoi les délicieuses papouilles qu'il recevait avec joie venaient de s'arrêter.

« Désolé, _Lucius_ , je vous en prie continuez, je vous écoute.

-Cependant, aucun de ces documents ne dit précisément ni ce qu'il fait, ni où le trouver.

-Oui, c'est donc ce qu'il faut découvrir dans les archives de Durmstrang. Mais si vous me permettez, je vous conseillerez de lire attentivement celui-là… »

La fin de cet après-midi épouvantable se termina en un débat enrichissant, aussi bien pour les deux hommes et l'avancée des savoirs magiques, que pour Smirbouff qui grava à jamais dans sa mémoire que plus un homme est vieux, mieux il sait traiter ses vieux amis...

.oOo.

« Igor, mon cher ami ! »

Lucius venait de sortir avec majesté de la cheminée du Directeur de l'Institut, il avait encore une fois abusé un peu du sortilège de volitis, mais personne ne lui fera remarquer que la suie qui l'entourait suivait des mouvements défiant toutes les lois de la physique moldue sur la gravité.

« Lucius… Je t'attendais. Ta lettre n'était pas très claire sur la raison de ta venue ici.

-Je m'en excuse, mais les Aurors surveillent mon courrier depuis quelque temps…

-C'est Dumbledore qui continue ses manigances ?

-Ouais, le vieux fou est tenace. Mais tu as quand même accepté notre rendez-vous, c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les gens de valeur ! »

Lucius continua de faire des courbettes et répondit aux questions de son « ami » sur les raisons de sa venue. Il lui expliqua qu'il faisait des recherches sur un artefact norvégien de magie noire et resta vague pour le reste. Igro parut un peu buté, mais lui laissa quand même un accès libre à la bibliothèque.

.oOo.

« Cher associé,

Tout s'est bien passé avec notre ami commun et j'ai trouvé des pistes intéressantes. Cependant, je pense que ta présence est nécessaire pour le reste du travail à effectuer, aussi rejoint moi dans deux jours à l'Auberge de la Mandragore Intimidée.

Smirbouff. »

.oOo.

Albus avisa ce qui ressemblait de loin à un semblant de ruine et de près à un taudis presque décent. Et certains osaient appeler ça une auberge… Il sourit en repensant au message qu'il avait reçu plus tôt par hibou. Il portait une cape de voyage empruntée à Severus, quelque chose de large, de sombre et d'intimidant qui le changeait beaucoup de ses traditionnelles robes violettes. Il poussa la porte dans un craquement sinistre que même une oreille musicale n'aurait pas pu remarquer dans le boucan qui avait envahi « l'intérieur » de l'auberge… Il manquait juste des carreaux aux fenêtres et on voyait les étoiles à travers le toit ce qui rendait la frontière entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur assez floue. En tout cas il régnait dans la pièce un calme incroyable et même un moine tibétain adepte de la méditation par -15 et sans caleçon n'aurait pas réussi à additionner 2 et 2 sans partir en _nervous breakdown_ en s'essuyant les pieds sur le paillasson.

Une silhouette seule au fond de la pièce se leva et s'approcha vers lui.

« Bonsoir, Smirbouff, salua poliment Albus.

-Oh, c'est bon ! Je tenais pas à ce que ce courrier attire l'attention des Aurors… vous auriez sans doute préféré que j'écrive « Hail ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se relèvera ! » ? »

Albus eut la décence de pouffer. Il suivit tout de même Lucius qui l'invitait à se joindre à sa table et à boire un bon verre d'Hydromel local, c'est-à-dire une espèce de liquide visqueux plutôt solide qui semblait être passé par une raffinerie pétrolière avant d'arriver dans la bouteille.

Lucius lui remit les documents et ils discutèrent quelque temps des nouvelles possibilités auxquelles ils devaient faire face, et lorsque la bouteille fut vide, Lucius l'invita à rejoindre la petite et seule chambre de l'auberge qu'il avait loué pour la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas mais passèrent tous deux une nuit agitée de cauchemars tous plus affreux les uns que les autres, l'un se noyait dans un océan de thé au citron en essayant tant bien que mal de se raccrocher aux sucre-berg qu'il rencontrait tout en étant harcelé par des robes violettes à poids jaunes ensorcellés, l'autre errait sur une allée sans fin bordée d'arbres bien taillés et de plates-bandes harmonieuses mais semblait être suivit par des mèches blondes fugaces…

Autant dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux la tête dans le ***… le fondement, lorsqu'ils descendirent pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Albus toisa avec méfiances les biscuits qui accompagnaient son café, une autre recette locale apparemment qui semblait plus liquide que solide et possédait une texture granuleuse des plus étranges.

Ils passèrent plusieurs jours ainsi, errant de villages en villages, de taudis-auberge en tarverne-ruines, poursuivant des pistes sans fin…

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Il est tard et vous vous usez les yeux à relire ces parchemins.

-Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre dans la bibliothèque de Durmstrang ?

-Pour la millième fois, non ! Maintenant couchez-vous avant de foutre le feu au peu qu'on a !

-J'ai l'impression qu'on passe à côté de quelque chose… Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

-La nuit porte conseil, éteignez cette maudite bougie. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, si on la trouve votre foutue babiole, j'accepte que notre accord tienne jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'activer.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Maintenant venez dans le lit avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

.oOo.

« J'ai trouvé !

-Gnhein ? »

Lucius essayait désespérément de couvrir son oreiller de bave avant que le cri d'Albus ne le tire d'un rêve au contenu peu avouable. Son esprit et son regard restèrent quelque peu flous pendant qu'Albus lui racontait en long, en large et en travers comment il avait réussi à dénouer le schmilblick, et ce, sans jamais prendre le temps dans son foutu monologue pour expliquer enfin ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« Calmez-vous et reprenez depuis le début ! asséna Lucius en essayant de garder sa stature de Lord malgré le filet de bave séché qui lui barrait la joue.

-C'est une erreur de traduction ! Ces textes ne sont pas rédigés en anglais mais en vieux norrois. L'Institut de Durmstrang a dû juger utile un jour d'appliquer des sortilèges de traduction automatique sur toute la bibliothèque pour faciliter les études des élèves dont la mixité était devenue ingérable au niveau linguistique. Bref, si on retraduit le texte de base les pistes sont beaucoup plus précises et conduisent à une chaîne de petites montagnes à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'ici.

-Vous êtes assez vieux pour parler le norrois ? »

.oOo.

« Ça fait trois heures qu'on carapate dans ces maudits rochers, vous êtes sûr de votre traduction ? cria Lucius pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vent froid qui soufflait sur les montagnes.

-Oui, presque. Après c'est pas une science exacte, hein… Et puis, cessez de vous plaindre à la fin et cherchez avec moi !

-Mais vous cherchez quoi à la fin ?

-Une pierre en forme d'obélisque qui marque l'entrée d'un temple une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Ah, vous voulez dire un peu comme celle devant laquelle je viens de passer ?

-Vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt, nan ?

-C'est pas de ma faute si vous y voyez plus rien ! »

Les deux hommes s'étaient approchés l'un de l'autre et commençaient à se crier dessus. Ils allaient en venir aux mains lorsqu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et que le sol sous leurs pieds se déroba. Il y eut un seul cri mêlé de leurs deux voix et un nuage de neige. Lorsque la neige retomba, il n'y avait plus rien là où ils se tenaient un peu plus tôt.

.oOo.

« Albus, ouvrez les yeux ! Allé vieux croûton, vous avez pas passé autant d'années à nous emmerder pour finir comme ça, ça serait trop bête !

-C'est bon, je suis pas encore cané Lucius ! Mais peut-être que si vous ôtiez votre masse de mon torse j'arriverais enfin à respirer correctement ! »

Albus se redressa. Ils étaient dans un sorte de grotte… par chance ils n'étaient pas tombés de bien haut mais il était impossible de deviner par où ils étaient arrivés.

« Une idée de l'endroit où on se trouve ?

-Je croyais que c'était vous le spécialiste du norrois ? »

Albus lutta intérieurement pour ne pas bouder.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a lu comme légendes sur ce Dieu ? Il rendait justice dans un palais et tout, les colonnes étaient faites d'or et le toit fait d'argent ?

-Oui. Où voulez-vous en venir Lucius ?

-Bah… apparemment c'est là où on est. »

Albus observa avec étonnement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient… C'est vrai que niveau colonnes il y avait ce qu'il fallait, mais niveau or et argent, on était assez loin du compte ! Lucius dut suivre son chemin de pensée car il lui tendit un caillou. Celui-ci avait une forme en partie ronde, prouvant qu'il venait d'une des colonnes, mais l'intérieur était fait de pierre simple, alors qu'il restait de fines traces d'or sur la surface ronde. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas venus chercher la richesse, ils auraient été déçus.

Ils passèrent une petite heure à explorer le lieu en cherchant à la fois des traces de l'artefact et une sortie.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a une forme bizarre ce bloc de glace ?

-Pardon ?

-Nan mais, un bloc de glace comme ça, au milieu de rien, tout carré, tout lisse, admettez que c'est étonnant !

-Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir, Lucius ?

-Peut-être que votre artefact, il est juste coincé dans cette glace. De toute façon y'a rien d'autre ici. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et sortirent leur baguette. Bientôt des flammes vinrent lécher la surface de la glace qui commença lentement à fondre. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à se vider de leur magie pour contrôler les flammes, faire fondre le bloc sans brûler son contenu.

« C'est bon ! On y est enfin ! »

Seul un craquement sinistre daigna répondre à ce cri de joie, un peu le même craquement que lorsqu'ils étaient tombés. Ils cessèrent tous les deux de bouger et de respirer. Enfin, ils entendirent les ploc ploc incessants… la chaleur avait commencé à faire fondre la glace, et c'était les roches, la glace et la neige accumulée depuis des siècles au-dessus d'eux qui menaçait de leur tomber dessus. Il y eut une série de craquements avant que tout ne s'arrête. Lucius eut à peine le temps de terminer son soupir de soulagement que le ciel lui tomba sur la tête.

.oOo.

« Lucius, ouvrez les yeux ! Allé Monsieur le Lord, vous avez pas passé autant de temps à me courir sur le système pour caner d'un petit caillou sur la tête, vous avez le crâne trop dur pour ça !

-Épargnez-moi votre compassion Albus ! Vous avez l'artefact ? »

Lucius était allongé sur un lit, ils étaient de retour dans l'auberge où ils avaient passé la nuit précédente. Il observa Albus se lever et lui rapporter un petit coffre. Il le posa à côté de lui sur les couvertures.

« Tout ça pour ça ?

-C'est pas la taille qui compte ! Vous les jeunes… »

Albus ouvrit lentement le coffre, dévoilant une magnifique pierre sculptée et ornée de runes complexes. C'était une sculpture assez particulière, ornée à la fois d'anciens symboles celtiques et d'ornements nordiques, mais la précision et la finesse des sculptures semblaient anachroniques face à l'époque dont ils venaient de la sortir.

« Donc… c'est bon ? Notre travail ici est terminé, Professeur ? »

Le blond essayait de reprendre contenance par rapports aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt…

« Oui, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. Mais il nous faut encore l'activer… Vous êtes toujours volontaire pour continuer ?

-Bien sûr !

-Nous nous verrons à Poudlard le weekend prochain, alors ! »

Leurs routes se séparèrent donc à la porte de l'auberge, Albus emportant l'artefact dans ses bagages tandis que Lucuis prévoyait de passer prendre le thé avec son « vieil ami » Igor, pour remettre les documents originaux discrètement à leur place.

.oOo.

« Oh ! Lord Malfoy, mais que vous est-il donc arrivé ? »

Albus, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil observait son invité maugréer dans sa barbe des « une demie heure », « foutu parc de 2 kilomètres de long » et « qui a eu l'idée de placer un charme anti sort volitis ? ».

Lucius resta immobile pendant un instant face au regard pétillant de Dumbledore.

« Soit, je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé des documents intéressants ? »

Ils passèrent ainsi la fin d'après-midi à boire le thé en discutant de la réinterprétation des documents qui s'offraient à eux, puis passèrent la soirée à parler de la signification possible des différentes runes tout en grignotant un délicieux plateau repas apporté par les elfes de maison. Ce ne fut que très tard que Lucius quitta le château, par cheminette, et revint au Manoir. Tous les week-ends qui suivirent se déroulèrent plus ou moins de la même manière. Lucius et Albus passaient la journée à travailler sur leur projet, ils n'avançaient que très lentement, de supposition en supposition… À chaque nouvelle rencontre ils restaient ensemble un peu plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Lucius déboule de la cheminée pour tomber sur sa femme, Narcissa, en robe de chambre qui le fixait durement.

« C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ?

-Eh bien, oui ma Cissie…

-Et où étais-tu ?

-Chez Dumbledore, je te l'ai dit non ? »

Un vase se brisa.

« NE ME MENS PAS LUCIUS SEPTIMUS ARMAND BRUTUS MALFOY ! D'abord, tu disparais pendant plusieurs semaines sans rien dire, et mainenant, tu t'absente tous les weekends ?

-Mais, ma Cissie…

-TAIS-TOI ! Dis-moi son nom ! C'est tout ce que je veux savoir !

-Il n'y a que toi, ma douce…

-AVOUE SON NOM ! »

Cette nuit-là, Lucius la passa sur le canapé sans comprendre pourquoi...

.oOo.

« Vous avez une triste mine Lucius, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-On n'avance pas ! Il n'y a rien parmi tous ces maudits papiers pour activer ce maudit artefact ! »

Lucius se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil faisant face à celui de Dumbledore dans un style très éloigné de leur première rencontre il y a plusieurs mois de ça.

« Vous reprendrez bien un peu de thé ? »

Lucius fusilla le vieil homme du regard, le thé n'était pas la solution à tout !

« Il y a autre chose, je me trompe ? Vous pouvez me parler, Lucius… »

Lucius n'en était pas si sûr… Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait parler à Narcissa ces derniers temps sans détruire la collection de vases anciens de sa grand-mère…

« Vous auriez pas un nuage de Whisky Pur-Feu à mettre dans le thé ? »

Ce soir-là, les runes ne délivrèrent aucun secret, mais Lucius parla. Albus écouta.

« …Et Narcissa me fait dormir sur le canapé depuis. Elle refuse de parler avec moi, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est un nom…

-Une femme très plaisante, pour sûr.

-Elle est persuadée que j'ai une liaison. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une histoire du genre éclate entre nous… pour elle comme pour moi. Mais nous avons comme règle de toujours être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

-C'était un mariage arrangé entre vous si je me souviens bien ?

-Oui, Abraxas, mon père, avait tout planifié avec sa famille. Nous sommes chacun un bon parti, mais nous ne ferons jamais un couple uni comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Notre seul lien, c'est notre fils Draco et le Manoir.

-Peut-être que vous passez à côté de quelque chose, Lucius… »

Leur petit rituel du week-end continua, il s'étendit même parfois à d'autres jours de la semaine.

.oOo.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas fait couper vos cheveux depuis notre séjour en Europe, Lucius ?

-Non… je n'y pensais plus.

-Ça… ça vous va bien d'avoir les cheveux longs. »

Il y eut un silence étrange entre eux, puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Certains soirs, c'était Albus qui devenait nostalgique autour d'un bon verre d'hydromel. Il ressassait sa jeunesse, ses combats, Poudlard…

.oOo.

« Lucius ! »

Le cri retentit dans toute la propriété des Malfoy.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Narcissa en se penchant vers l'âtre de la cheminée. « Vous ne pensez pas avoir un peu forcé sur le sonorus ?

-Pardonnez-moi, Madame Malfoy, pouvez-vous m'informer de la présence de votre mari ? »

Il y eut un bruit de course, semblable à une cavalcade, puis de glissade et un… _glonque_. Lucius venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivit d'un peu trop près par Smirbouff qui avait crû que son maître souhaitait enfin jouer avec lui.

« C'est bon Albus, je suis ici !

-Il faut que vous veniez d'urgence à Poudlard ! J'ai découvert un nouveau document dans les archives de la Bibliothèque.

-Je prends mon manteau et j'arrive, Albus ! À tout de suite ! »

Narcissa, pendant tout le temps de la conversation entre son mari et l'âtre de la cheminée, n'avait cessé de laisser son regard passer de l'un à l'autre. Lucius avait-il vraiment dit la vérité… Mais que pouvait-il bien faire avec Dumbledore ? Il lui sembla… mais elle n'en était pas sûre à cause de la mauvaise qualité des braises, que Dumbledore avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de disparaitre…

.oOo.

_« Toi qui en tes mains l'artefact de Forseti tiens,_

_Si tu souhaites jouir de ses pouvoirs pour le bien,_

_Le grand rituel d'activation de Malmstrom tu ne devras compromettre,_

_Et acte de paix, de réconciliation et d'union tu devras soumettre,_

_En faisant don de ton amour à ton Dieu. »_

Lucius lisait et relisait ce parchemin depuis que Dumbledore le lui avait collé dans les mains. Un rituel ? Acte d'union ? Il n'était pas sûr de bien tout comprendre.

« Vous avez relu le vieux norrois ? Il n'y a pas d'erreur de traduction ?

-Non, Lucius.

-Et, le rituel de … dont il est question ?

-J'en ai retrouvé la trace dans la section interdite aux élèves. C'est un rituel assez compliqué, mais ce n'est pas de la magie noire. Ne vous déplaise. »

Il eut un long silence entre eux.

« Et… on sait toujours pas ce qu'il fait ce foutu artefact ?

-Non… »

Albus eut la décence de paraître contrit.

« Tout cela est ridicule… On ne va quand même pas devoir le faire… nous ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas demander à Narcissa ? »

Le blond grimaça. Il ne s'était toujours pas réconcilié avec sa femme… il se voyait mal lui proposer une partie de jambes en l'air pour un rituel magique obscure.

« Et vous, vous n'avez personne ? demanda-t-il avec perfidie.

-Je doute que le Professeur McGonagall approuve ce genre de relations. »

Lucius se retint de pouffer.

« De plus il faudrait expliquer la situation…

-Oui.

-Et les enjeux… ajouta le blond.

-Oui… »

Nouveau silence.

.oOo.

Ce soir-là, Lucius rentra complètement beurré au Manoir. Lorsqu'il se sortit peu dignement de l'âtre de la cheminée pour voir Narcissa, il se dit qu'il allait encore avoir droit à une de ses scènes.

« Lucius… Je suis désolée de m'être laissée emporter ces derniers temps, et je me rends bien compte que j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai mal interprété tes absences du manoir et j'en suis sincèrement navrée. Je te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner. »

A travers ses yeux vitreux, Lucius put détailler que sa sublime compagne portait le joli deshabillé qu'il lui avait offert pour … une fête quelconque, il y avait des mois de ça…

« Lucius. Je sais que notre couple et que ce que nous vivons ensemble n'est pas merveilleux, mais j'ai confiance en toi. »

Une certaine par de son esprit semblait avoir souffert des diverses boissons alcoolisées que lui et Dumbledore avaient découverts ce soir. Ils avaient commencé par s'attaquer à de vieux cadeaux diplomatiques auxquels le vieux bougre n'avait pas osé toucher jusqu'à maintenant, et avaient fini dans les caves de Rosmerta, qui avait été trop choquée pour leur interdire quoique ce soit. Bref, pour en revenir à son esprit détraqué, Lucius ne rêvait que d'une chose en ce moment : que sa douce femme ait raison. Mais ce n'était là qu'un rêve et il savait bien que jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer ce maudit nom.

.oOo.

« Albus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Lucius venait de laborieusement éviter un piège machiavélique composé en majorité de tartelettes au citron pour pénétrer dans la salle de bains des préfets.

« Eh bien, je me suis dit que… comme c'est les vacances d'été… Et que le château est vide…

-Vide ?

-Même notre bon concierge, Rusard, est parti. Il est allé s'installer dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre soin de sa chatte qui doit bientôt avoir une portée. »

Lucius grimaça aux images que son esprit avait subitement décidé de lui envoyer…

« Vous n'avez pas encore tout à fait répondu à ma réponse, Albus. »

Celui-ci eut la décence de regarder ses souliers, un modèle unique en peau de yétis, à bout recourbé.

« Nous allons être contraints, lors du rituel, à une certaine… promiscuité. Et j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de nous y préparer.

-Oh. »

Albus avait apporté, évidemment, une théière. Celle-ci était posée sur un plateau flottant au milieu de la grande baignoire… enfin, la piscine quoi. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, indécis. Lucius se dit qu'après tout… être nu dans un bain n'était pas si gênant. Et puis il n'était pas si pudique. Il posa sa cane, dégrafa son manteau et… jeta un regard en coin à Dumbledore. Ça n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait.

Albus délaissa avec regret ses souliers… Il espérait vraiment que les légendes autour de ce maudit artefact en valaient la peine. Il entendit soudainement l'eau bouger. Il va sans dire qu'il avait réussi à menacer même les habitants fantomatiques du château et personne ne risquait de les déranger. A l'heure actuellement Mimi Geignarde devait encore être en position fœtale dans ses toilettes et Peeves devait se terrer dans le plus profond des cachot qu'il avait pu trouver et le partageait sans doute avec le Baron Sanglant.

Il observa le blond se glisser dans l'eau chaude. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas Lucius qui avait la meilleure part de leur marché. Albus aurait déjà aimé ressembler à ça quand il avait lui-même 40 ans. L'homme qu'il observait n'avait pas un seul défaut en apparence, de ses cuisses fines à son dos parfait… Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans l'eau autour de lui.

Albus eut une pensée amère, avant de se dire qu'il ferait mieux de suivre son exemple avant que le Lord ne se venge en mangeant tous SES gâteaux au citron.

.oOo.

Ce soir-là, au dîner, Lucius n'osa pas poser une seule fois les yeux sur sa femme. En soi, cette rencontre n'était pas tellement différente des autres. Ils avaient discuté et pris le thé. Enfin, du moins il essayait de se consoler avec ces maigres pensées. Il ne pouvait nier avoir des toutes quant à l'efficacité de leur rituel. Non seulement ils devaient exécuter correctement toute la partie magique, mais il ne doutait pas que Dumbledore à lui tout seul serait capable de l'accomplir, mais ils devaient aussi faire… acte d'amour et… Lucius n'était même pas totalement sûr que l'acte suffise. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr de pouvoir être physiquement capable de faire quoi que ce soit…

.oOo.

« Vous comprenez, bien sûr, que nous ne pourrons faire usage d'aucune magie sans risquer de courrir à l'échec du rituel d'activation. »

Lucius n'avait, pour tout dire, écouté qu'à moitié le long discours que venait de faire Dumbledore. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la Salle sur Demande que Dumbledore avait sobrement décoré pour l'occasion. Non, vraiment, c'était pas du sarcasme. Pour une fois et par respect pour son… hôte, il avait gentiment pensé à quelque chose de sobre… Il y avait juste les oreillers violets à motif de licorne qui faisaient un peu tache.

Il avait déjà tout préparé pour le rituel, les runes, les potions, les sortilèges et incantations… tout cela n'attendait qu'eux. Une fois le rituel effectué, ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire « l'offrande ». Ils auraient quelques heures devant eux, mais ne pourront pas quitter la pièce.

Albus avait essayé de paraitre… correcte. C'est-à-dire sans rien d'étrange aux pieds, sans robes aux motifs imaginés sous LSD… Il portait un pantalon « normal », avec une chemise « normale ». Non, il ne les avait pas empunté à Severus. Il s'était fait mettre à la porte avec un : « Allez donc voir Madame Guipure et laissez-moi en paix ! »

Ils effectuèrent le rituel plus facilement que ce qu'ils avaient espéré, et se retrouvèrent tout les deux assis sur le lit à regarder leur œuvre.

Se déshabiller après cela restait un peu plus dur tout de même que lors de leur bain. Et un long silence gênant s'intalla entre eux quand ils furent nus sous les couettes, aucun n'osant bouger.

« On a combien de temps déjà ? osa demander Lucius.

-Quatre ou cinq heures…

-Et vous allez réussir à … ?

-Je sais que l'âge me rattrape mais je suis le sorcier le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne ! À ce que je sache ma baguette n'a pas encore perdu de son pouvoir ! »

Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire, mais les licornes étouffèrent son fou rire. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils décidèrent après cet épisode de ne plus parler.

L'un d'entre eux décida de prendre les choses en main. Au sens propre. Il laissa sa main glisser sons les draps puis glisser sur le corps qui se trouvait là. Les respirations rapides suivirent les caresses. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et chercha le sexe de son partenaire d'une nuit. Les gémissements se firent en rythmes avec ses mouvements.

Aussi bon que la chose pouvait être, il fallait qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout avant tout. Il laissa ses mouvements se faire lent et son partenaire gémit de frustration. Il en voulait plus. Ils avaient trop pensé à cet instant… Il attrapa une bouteille de bon vieux lubrifiant Moldu et se prépara d'une main tandis que l'autre continuait ses caresses. Il bascula ensuite au-dessus de son partenaire.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux. Les gémissements se firent plus rapides jusqu'à ce que leurs cœurs se mettent à battre à l'unisson. Jusqu'à ce qu'ensemble, au prix d'un difficile effort d'abnégation, ils atteignirent le paroxysme du plaisir.

Leurs souffles se faisaient erratiques alors qu'ils avaient enfin achevé le rituel. Ils se tournèrent vers l'Artefact qui semblait pulser d'une lumière bleutée. Il furent un moment aveuglés par la puissance de la magie qui émanait de l'objet. Ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, toujours l'un dans l'autre. Le flot de magique reflua peu à peu et ils se séparèrent finalement pour aller voir le produit de leur rituel.

Là où se trouvait peu avant l'artefact se trouvait maintenant… l'artefact rompu en deux parties.

« On a échoué ? Il s'est cassé ? »

.oOo.

Printemps 1993

Lucius regardait avec une joie apparente l'ancien Directeur Dumbledore emporter quelques affaires personnelles de son bureau avant de mettre les voiles de l'école. C'était la première qu'il remettait les pieds ici depuis… depuis… il préférait ne pas y repenser.

Il se tenait sagement au milieu de la pièce attendant assez impatiemment qu'il daigne terminer sa valise. Il laissait promener distraitement son regard sur les diverses étagères et bibelots qui parsemaient la pièce. C'était grâce à lui, après-tout, qu'il avait enfin pu faire partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

Et puis… ses yeux se posèrent sur l'artefact.

« Vous avez toujours cette maudite babiole, s'exclama-t-il en souriant. »

Son sourire se fana peu à peu. Après cette dernière journée, dans la Salle sur Demande, ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé en termes amicaux. Ils s'étaient ignorés pendant quelques années avant d'être contraint de correspondre pour l'administration.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas coupé vos cheveux, lui répondit très sérieusement Dumbledore. »

FIN

(Et cette fois-ci, vous aurez beau supplier, je n'écrirais pas de suite !)

Commentez, s'il vous plaît :D


End file.
